


Tell Me Something

by divybread



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divybread/pseuds/divybread
Summary: Yixing is looking at him from behind a guitar, across the room.





	Tell Me Something

“Tell me something…”

An invitation to look up and engage in conversation. He takes it. Yixing is looking at him from behind a guitar, across the room. He raises his eyebrows in question.

“What are you thinking about when you look like that?”

“Home, maybe?” It’s more of a suggestion than a full answer. Yixing chuckles. Then hums and turns more serious.

“You miss home?”

He frowns. Considers his answer. Does he miss the hustling bustling house filled with continuous arguments, disrespect and unhappiness? No.

But does he miss warm family dinners, evenings in the couch in front of the TV, holidays to the country side and homemade desserts…?

“Sometimes.”

It’s as close as he’ll ever get to returning; remembering.

“Yeah… Me too…”

Yixing goes back to playing, fingers strumming the guitar strings, almost absent-mindedly so. He sighs. Watches the younger male play and go up in the sounds of the instrument. For a while the world fades to the background, the easy strumming soothing the ache in his chest from having thought about home. Yixing stops playing again eventually, his calm state lingers a little longer as silence returns.

“Would you go back?”

An honest question. A frail voice asking it. He knows the raw sadness in the back of Yixing’s throat. He knows the way everything comes to a slow and the anxious wait for an answer. The wanting to know if any other person knows, if another understands.

“No.”

Does he bring relief to the other male? Maybe. Yixing’s expression becomes unreadable. He follows the way the fingers gently stroke over the guitar’s base, watches the contemplation and eventually the decision making when Yixing takes proper hold of the guitar’s neck again.

“Me neither.”

The end of the conversation. They lapse back into silence. It takes a little while but then the strumming starts again. He turns his gaze back to his phone.


End file.
